I Love Her
by Mayusa-san
Summary: Aku tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang ku cari. Berkali-kali aku mencoba memikirkannya, namun tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Aku seorang siswa SMP kelas 2 menyukai seorang gadis SMA yang usianya lebih tua 4 tahun dariku,apa itu aneh dan salah?
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE HER...!**

(DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

_Aku tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang ku cari. Berkali-kali aku mencoba memikirkannya, namun tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Ya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku seorang siswa SMP kelas 2 menyukai seorang gadis SMA yang usianya lebih tua 4 tahun dariku,apa itu aneh dan salah?_

"Konohamaru..."

_Pikiran mereka pasti sudah sangat sempit! Bukankah cinta itu tidak mengenal perbedaan usia?_

"Konohamaru..?"

_Ya, pikiran mereka benar-benar sempit...!_

"Konohamaru, kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri itu akhirnya menyahut saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir itu.

"Eh,,a..aku tidak apa-apa,"ucapnya seraya sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan garis merah di wajahnya.

Namun, gadis bermata lavender bersamanya itu sepertinya tidak cukup puas mendengar jawaban itu. Gadis itu pun kembali bertanya.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"ulangnya.

Konohamaru pun mengangguk. Segera saja ia memutar otaknya mencari topik lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan itu. Tapi saat sebuah ide pembicaraan itu akan diucapkannya, matanya menangkap sesosok benda asing di pergelangan tangan gadis berseragam SMA itu.

"Itu...kakak membelinya?"tanyanya dengan pandangan yang tak teralih dari gelang asing itu.

"Hm...ini...hadiah dari seseorang,"jawab gadis itu. Wajah yang tersipu itu membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

"Oh..."balas Konohamaru singkat.

Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memberikan gelang itu. Tentu saja dia orang yang sangat menyukai gadis di sampingnya ini dan ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan memberikan gelang itu. Sayangnya bagi Konohamaru, ini berarti sebuah ancaman baginya sekaligus tanda bahwa ia tidak akan punya kesempatan.

_Apa mungkin aku sudah salah menyukai gadis ini?_

"Baiklah, aku sampai di sini saja yah, kak."

"Eh,,Konohamaru tidak ingin langsung pulang ke rumah?"

Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Aku mau mencari sesuatu. Kakak pulang saja duluan. Sampai nanti!"

Tanpa menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu selanjutnya, Konohamaru langsung berbelok di persimpangan itu.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Wah,,gelang itu buat pacarnya yah?"goda sang kasir saat Konohamaru menyerahkan benda yang baru saja dibelinya di toko aksesoris para cewek. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam dalam toko itu karena bingung harus membeli gelang yang seperti apa. Akhirnya pilihannya pun jatuh pada sebuah gelang cantik dengan dominasi warna biru yang cerah.

"Bukan..."ketus Konohamaru.

Sambil masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat semburat merah di wajah Konohamaru, kasir itu membungkus rapi gelang itu dan mengembalikan sisa pembayarannya.

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan memilihkan hadiah uuntuk pacarmu, bilang saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu,"bisik kasir itu sebelum Konohamaru beranjak dari meja kassa-nya. Sontak, itu semakin membuat semburat merah di wajah Konohamaru bertambah kontras.

'Apa-apaan sih?'ketus Konohamaru dalam hati.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lalu...apa yang kuharapkan dari gelang ini? Aku tak mungkin memberikannya secepat ini saat aku baru saja tahu ada seseorang yang menghadiahinya sebuah gelang. Bukankah ini justru terlihat mencurigakan? Hhh,,aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Konohamaru lalu mengembalikan gelang itu kebungkusnya dengan gontai. Cinta adalah hal sulit baginya yang baru pertama kali merasakannya. Dan lebih terasa berat saat cinta itu jatuh pada seseorang yang memang sangat dekat dengannya.

Konohamaru pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja. Tapi saat melewati sebuah restoran di seberang jalan, matanya melihat sosok sang rival bersama seorang gadis manis berambut pink keluar dari restoran itu. Sang gadis memeluk erat lengan pria berambut hitam di sampingnya itu.

Dalam sekejap, Konohamaru merasa cuaca sangat panas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan wajah sedih gadis bermata lavender itu kalau melihat kejadian ini.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kak Hinata menyukai orang seperti dia!'

**Bersambung...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE HER**

**Konohamaru's POV**

Sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Saat pertama kali melihat gadis itu, aku sudah tertarik hanya karena nelihat pandangan mata lavendernya.

"Ini...untuk hadiah selamat datang. Rumahku ada di depan,"ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sekotak kecil kue. Saat itu ia hanya datang seorang diri.

Kakek tersenyum ramah dan menerima kue itu.

"Terima kasih, ya. Siapa namamu?"tanya kakek.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"serunya.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Kau boleh datang kemari kapan pun dan bermainlah bersama cucuku ini."

"...?"

Mata lavendernya yang tertuju padaku ketika itu seolah menyihirku saat itu juga. Aku takjub pada mata yang terlihat lembut dan indah itu.

Lalu sejak saat itu, ia selalu datang dan bermain denganku. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kadang ia juga membawa kue kering untuk kami makan bersama. Setelah puas bermain hingga sore, ia pamit untuk pulang dan kembali lagi esoknya. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

Lalu sekarang, sosok gadis kecil itu telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja dengan kepribadian yang membuatku sangat menyukainya, kepribadian yang membuatku ingin terus bersamamnya, dan memonopolinya untuk diriku sendiri.

Tapi...perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh seperti membentengi perasaanku. Aku selalu merasa hanya pantas menjadi seorang adik baginya. Apa perasaan sukaku tidak pantas dalam hubungan seperti ini/

Aku...selalu mencari jawaban itu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam itu, aku keluar rumah untuk membeli obat sakit kepala untuk kakek. Tapi kemudian mataku menangkap sosok yang tidak ingin ku lihat sedang berdiri di samping motornya di depan rumah gadis lavender-ku.

Menyadari keberadaanlu, sosok yang kemarin bergandengan dengan gadis lain itu memandang ke arahku.

"Kau...jangan-jangan Konohamaru yah?"tanyanya dengan sok cool.

"Memangnya kenapa?"jawabku ketus.

Sekarang, aku benar-benar panas. Padahal tadi sore aku melihatnya pergi bersama gadis manis berambut pink yang entah siapa dia, lalu sekarang dia ingin menjemput kak Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi. Aku benar-benar akan memukul wajahnya kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar masih SMP."

Darahku serasa bergejolak saat mendengar itu. SMP, memangnya kenapa kalau aku memang masih SMP?

"Hinata selalu mementingkanmu daripada aku. Jujur saja sebagai orang yang menyukai Hinata, aku iri denganmu."

Sebagai orang yang menyukai kak Hinata, kau justru terlihat tidak pantas daripada aku, jerit Konohamaru dalam hati.

"Dan aku tidak meyalahkan kalau suatun saat kau jadi menyukai Hinata,"lanjutnya.

GLEK! Bagaimana...bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu?

"Tapi kalau itu benar terrjadi, sepertinya kau harus membuang persaanmu itu, karena Hinata hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik!"

Gelap! Aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku lagi. Tanpa ku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, kakiku tiba-tiba bergerak cepat ke arahnya dan tinjuku siap melayang. Tapi kemudian...

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama, Sa.."

Gerakanku pun terhenti dan laki-laki itu sepertinya masih terkejut dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba itu. Suara itu seperti menerangi emosi gelapku.

"Eh,,Konohamaru? Kenapa ada di sini?"tanya Hinata yang baru saja muncul.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa,"aku segera memalingkan wajahku dan pergi dari sana. Aku tidak percaya aku hampir saja memukul laki-laki itu. Tentu saja, ini karena kata-katanya yang tidak bisa kuterima.

"Konohamaru, ada apa dengannya?"

"Sudahlah,,tidak perlu khawatir,"kata Sasuke menenangkan. Ia kembali menguasai dirinya setelah cukup tidak menyangka ia hampir saja akan mendapat bogeman di wajahnya. "Lalu, kita jadi pergi?"

"Maaf,,aku tidak bisa,"lirih Hinata.

"...?"

"Ayah tidak mengijinkanku pergi. Maaf yah,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ia kembali memasang helm dan menghidupkan motornya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok pagi."

"Ia,"ujar Hinata senang.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aku membanting pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Aku merasa perasaanku tercabik-cabik dan dadaku sesak. Apa yang baru saja terjadi seperti pukulan berat bagiku. Aku tidak mungkin membuang perasaanku. Tidak mungkin!

'Apa benar aku tidak boleh menyukaimu, kak Hinata?'

Bersambung...!


End file.
